


they'll tell the story of tonight

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bekenstein wake, Destroy Ending, EDI and the geth are alive thank you very much, F/M, Happy Ending, Mass Effect 3, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: "They shared stories and jokes, and when someone’s throat closed, when it got a bit too real and it hurt a bit too much, someone else continued. Together they remembered."The crew mourns their commander. But Garrus refuses to believe that she's gone.





	they'll tell the story of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> title from hamilton of course

“-and she says ‘looks like we lost the signal’ and disconnects. Again.”

 Cheers and laughter followed Joker’s story, Vega thumping the table, Tali giggling and even Liara, who normally would’ve been appalled, smiled along with the others. Specialist Traynor’s face shifted between amusement and awe.

A “Bekenstein Wake” it was called. It had started innocently enough, grief and pain still too close for laughter, the air too tense for jokes. But then Vega, with his hand around a bottle, had told them about the day he first met the commander, first met _her_ , and just like that, the tension was broken. Tali had, with a fond and giggling voice, told them of her stupidity back at the Citadel and how her savior had arrived in form of a human, red hair flying behind her, with a krogan and a turian at her side. Liara told the story of their first meeting, and Joker told them about the night he let Shepard fly the Normandy, and the disaster that followed, his voice only giving out once.

They shared stories and jokes, and when someone’s throat closed, when it got a bit too real and it hurt a bit too much, someone else continued. Then drinks and alcohol had been consumed and the stories main focus left Shepard. But they always had something to do with her. Tali told them about how it felt to return home from her Pilgrimage, Cortez of moving on and Liara of her time on Illum. _Her_ name echoed throughout all of them. The pain faded, at least for a while, and laughter took it’s place. For almost all of them.

Garrus hadn’t touched anything all night. He’d blamed it on headaches, having responsibilities tomorrow, not wanting an hangover. But when Vega had teased him, Garrus had pretended to takes a swing of his untouched dexto-beer. And they were all satisfied. So Garrus smiled when prompted, chuckled when he was expected to and sat with the people, who if anyone should understand him, and pretended like his heart wasn’t hurting. Pretended that it didn’t hurt to breathe. That it didn't hurt to live. But he didn’t drink. Because deep down, he’d made a promise to someone, and himself, that his next drink would be with her.

“Garrus,” Tali hiccupped, interrupting his grief. “Do you remember the pyjak chase?”

 Despite himself, Garrus chuckled. “A mission worthy of Spectres.”

 Joker laughed at that, perhaps a bit too loud to be perceived as true happiness, and Vega grinned, “Let me guess. She killed them?”

 Tali giggled, “She was so careful and was doing so good. And we finished the mission, everything going smoothly. But then afterwards, when we were leaving-”

“She hit one with the Mako,” Liara finished and Tali nodded, laughing.

“Pyjaks, fish and space cows. It’s surprising that her hamster still lives,” Vega said, listing on his fingers the amount of animals whose life Shepard had ended.

 Joker, who’d gotten suspiciously still for a moment, cleared his throat and raised his bottle, “Here’s to chasing space monkeys and saving the galaxy!”

But raising a bottle in honour of their commander and as goodbye to their friend was too much. So as the people around the table raised their glasses, Garrus sneaked out the door and left. 

* * *

A hand appeared on his shoulder and Liara sat down beside him. The blush that had been high on her cheeks before was gone and her smile had faded. She glanced at the plaque in his hand. He had refused to put it up among the fallen.

“She’s not dead.”

Garrus body immediately went tense, “I don’t want to talk abo- what?”

Liara smiled, a weak copy of her smile before, “The things they say. The stories. Someone who’s done all that would not let Reapers be the end of her.”

But Liara hadn't seen Shepard in her final moments, hadn't held Shepard throughout her last night. Because what they didn't understand was that Shepard had known, just like everyone else, that she wouldn't survive the war. That she was never meant to. And that's what hurt the most, the fact that Shepard had accepted it. She had slept the night before Earth, she'd fought her way through London, she had said her goodbyes, knowing that it was the last time she did it. She had run, willingly and aware, towards her death.

Garrus felt his stomach sink, “I don’t think she planned on coming back.”

“She never does. But she always do.”

Garrus looked down at the plaque in his hands and thought of the woman behind the name. Liara rested her head on him and put her hands over Shepard’s name. “It takes more than that to kill her.”

When Garrus didn’t reply Liara continued, “And someone who has that many people waiting for her, worrying about her... She has something to come back to.”

EDI’s voice interrupted them, “There’s an inbound call from the Alliance. Admiral Hackett is on the line. I recommend you answer.”

Liara stood up, “We have contact?”

“Correct. I suggest you hurry.”

Garrus had almost forgot that the rest of the world existed, simply because his was gone. Hurrying to his feet and rushing after Liara, Garrus asked, “Why are you telling us?” 

“You are the only ones aboard who are not currently in an intoxicated state.”

“EDI, what is the call about,” Liara asked, while making her way through the war room. 

“There are news. Also…” A pause, and Garrus heart stopped. When she continued, there was a shift in EDI’s tone that made it start again. “Someone is requesting to know what happened to the Commander’s hamster.” 

Liara stopped and Garrus head snapped up as she twirled to meet him. Garrus couldn’t breathe, “Is it…”

Liara grinned, shoulders shaking with laughter, “Who else?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<33  
> My very first Shakarian fic, I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> I came up with this idea a week after finishing the trilogy in March, but only now could I actually rewrite and finish it without turning into a sobbing mess. The ending was rough.  
> Please leave a comment if you have the time<3


End file.
